


Midnight raid

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: Raelle and Scylla try to not get caught, by guards or up in each other. A fluffy drabble to make up for the angsty one. Can take place any time before the wedding.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Midnight raid

Raelle's body is shaking almost violently. She's struggling not to fall. She's leaning against the wall to keep herself upright. Holding on to Scylla who is shaking almost as hard. Raelle tilts her head back looking at the ceiling mouth wide open to catch her breath. Scylla is pressing her face into Raelle's neck. Her lips not able to fully kiss the soft skin there, she's grinning too hard. They giggle. They shush each other. They struggle hard not to burst into laughter, any attempt is immediately unsuccessful whenever their eyes meet.

  
Finally, Raelle sobers up when she realizes the coast is clear and they won't be found. Her eyes fall deeply into Scylla's no matter that they are hard to make out in the darkness. A small gasp escapes her mouth before their lips meet. The giggles are gone. They are kissing with passion and zeal. Long and languid. Quick nips and slow tracing of lips and tongues. The adrenaline of almost getting caught fuels their longing. Scylla presses roughly into Raelle. The two could melt into one. They still don't feel close enough. Raelle's hands find their way into the back pockets of Scylla's pants and squeeze. She pulls her in. Scylla moans into the kiss. The sounds of their heavy breathing, groans and the friction between their clothes fill the room.

Raelle had missed dinner when she was made to run laps. Conformity isn't for her. No matter how much she tries for her unit. She went to Scylla's right after but before she could greet her girlfriend her stomach had rumbled. They thought it would be a fun idea to raid the pantry in the middle of the night. Now just inside the kitchen all thought of food was forgotten.

Scylla's hands roam Raelle's body. Moving from small firm breasts to weaving her fingers into blonde locks, just to instantly move lower and press a thumb against the soft spot above Raelle's hip bone. She leans back catching her breath drawing patterns on her girlfriend's skin. When had Raelle's jacket been undone and her shirt pulled up? They rest their foreheads against each other. Scylla watches Raelle bite her lip and wants to bite it for her. So, she does. Twice. Next, she bites the spot where shoulder meets neck. She bites Raelle's earlobe. Raelle's hips push forward in response. Press her center against Scylla's. 

"Not the snack we are here for, is it?" She whispers between heavy breaths.

In lieu of an answer Scylla smiles against her cheek and moves her lips against Raelle's again. Minutes filled with deep kisses, playful tongues and more lip bites follow. Raelle's stomach interrupts them. Their eyes find each other. They are dancing the fine line between succumbing to more passion and falling back into uncontrollable laughter. Either would eventually lead to their discovery. They straighten up. Hands find and hold on to each other. Scylla gently tugs at their connection leading Raelle to where the chocolate mousse is being kept. A secret only upper classes knew. 

They have to be quick to not attract a guard with the light from the fridge. Raelle takes in the sight of her girlfriend in the low yellow glow. Mischievous eyes focused on the treats her eyebrows twitched in excitement. Before they close the door, Raelle kisses her. Just a peck on the cheek because she couldn't help herself. Arms filled with small tubs they sneak back across the campus to Scylla's room. Scylla drops one of them but they can't find it in the dark and have to abandon it. Scylla sighs heavily not believing their luck once close the door behind them effectively shutting out the world. Their loot totals to nine little tubs of chocolate mousse. They each eat four. The last one will go to Tally. Raelle of course promises that Abbi won't find out.

After hiding the trash and getting undressed they cuddle up on Scylla's twin bed. The lack of space is not a problem since one of them is always draped across the other. Raelle starfishes on the bed proclaiming that her belly contained too much chocolate. Scylla instead of carefully lying next to her opts to just fall on top of Raelle who groans in discomfort when their bodies meet.  
"You are putting all your weight on my stomach. Not a good idea!" Raelle giggles suppressing a burp. Not wanting to upset her stomach further she pushes Scylla off her. Playfully.

Scylla smiles and shimmies until both of them are comfortable. The room is warm but they don't mind. The areas where their bodies meet become a bit sweaty. Raelle runs her left hand up and down Scylla's back. Her right carefully rests on her own belly. As Scylla's breathing evens out Raelle contemplates their relationship. They live in a bubble of their own making. It is beautiful. It consists of sleepovers, make out sessions lasting all night, hot sex and whispers of nothingness. Raelle had never in her life felt closer to any other person. Scylla and her were connected in a different way than what Raelle feels for her parents. Just as profound but deeper and unfiltered. Raelle hates to be vulnerable like this, knowing all too well that loved ones can be taken from you. She finds comfort in Scylla's body against hers. Right now, she's here and nothing and no one can take that moment from her. She brushes her cheek and lips across Scylla's hair in a careful kiss goodnight and falls asleep.


End file.
